MythbusterHellsing Bloopers: Season I
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Scenes that never made it to the final cut. I wonder what happen there.
1. Chapter 1

**Its been a long while since I written anything Mythbuster/Hellsing related. So I decided to make Bloopers for the first series. Enjoy.**

**Adam: **Look Jamie, it's Alucard's hat.

_He picks up the red fedora and puts it on his head._

**Jamie: **I don't think that's a good idea Adam.

**Adam; **Com on Jamie, lighten up.

_He then proceed to pretend to be the No Life King. Voice and all._

**Jamie: **I think you should stop now.

**Adam: **Why's that?

_The jokester of the Myth crew felt a hard body on the back. He then turned around to see the Vampire lord himself. His eyes narrowed at his antics._

**Adam: **Oh $%.

_Alucard gripped the collar of Adam and threw him far in M-5. Luckily for him he crashed into some soft padding._

**Jamie: **Lesson for today kids; never touch a maniac vampire's fedora.

**Narrator: **Isn't that the truth.

********

**Tori: **Hey Grant you think they will sparkle like the vampires from that movie?

_Both male build team started to laugh. But stop when they felt cold steel on their forehead. Their eyes looked up to see the barrels of Alucard's guns._

**Alucard: **Mention that piece of *&% again and I blow your $% heads off.

_Gun click._

**Seras: **Master, we're here to bust myths. Not heads.

_As the blonde bombshell wrapped her arms around his arm and succeeded in leading him away from the humans. _

**Grant: **I think I just wet my pants?

**Tori: **Me too.

*********

_Shows Tori sleeping on a couch. Adam comes in and *8shhh* the readers. He then brings up the head of Vampster. Adam then creped up to Tori. Once he got close to him, he brings the head of the Nazi vampire to Tori's face. After awhile, Tori slowly opens his eyes. And when he does He got so scare that he fall face first onto the floor._

_And Adam and the camera crews just laugh his ass off._

_*******_

_The Mythers watch as Baskerville *goes on* Buster_

**Kari**: No Baskerville, not on Buster. No ooohh, that's just disgusting.

**Grant:** Is it actually burning the flesh of Buster?

**Adam: **That's what I call powerful whiz.

**********

_The Originals are going through some tapes._

**Adam: **Hey Jamie, where is the tape where the gang went to the night club for that vampire seduction myth.

**Jamie: **That was confiscated by the police.

**Adam: **What? Why?

**Jamie: **Well it seem that some guys were getting a little to fresh with Seras and Alucard had to teach them a lesson.

_Saying it so calmly. Like it was a natural thing to happen._

**Adam; **Was it bad?

**Jamie: **Well I know one thing, those guys wont go to any night clubs anytime soon.

**Narrator and Adam:** Ouch.

**The last one is my bad. I re-read the first chapter and I forgot to make a chapter for the night club scene. Stupid me. Also people who are waiting for a update for Myth/Hellsing two, its going to be awhile. Maybe next year. Well I would love to know your thoughts on this in your reviews. I bring more later. Thanks for the read and have a nice day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not that much. But I hope you enjoy it.**

_Adam is swinging around a broad sward around him. When suddenly the sword slips out of his hand and nearly cleaved the head off of one of the camera crew_

**Jamie: **Smooth move.

_He laughs._

_********_

_Alucard in his Girlycard form and Seras in her cat form is shown running around madly around the warehouse as the vampiric girl wheeled around a wheelchair bound and terrified Tori. They were being chased by the other Mythbusters gang. _

_They continued on with their little race until they reach the outside area of M-5. Were the little devil child released her hold on Tori and send him right into the upcoming traffic._

_*Wham*_

_*Crashed*_

_*Boom*_

_*Kaboom*_

_Each time a sound was made, the Gang and the Vampires made grimace face._

**Girlycard; **Well at least he had his seat belt on.

_As she scratch the chin of the hellcat._

**Kari: **They don't have seatbelts on wheelchairs.

**Girlycard; **Oh well.

_As she left the scene. Camera pans back to reveal a fifteen car pile up. With Tori luckily unscathed. Well physically anyway._

_*********_

**Adam: **Oh, Oh, Oh crap, oh crap. Aww %$%.

_Screamed Adam as he fell into one of the pool of blood and guts of the Bio-WULFs._

**Adam: **I think I'm going to vomit?

**Grant: **That's going to be a killer to get out.

*************

_Grant opens one of the door of M-5. And when that happen, Vampster's head comes flying out of know where and scares the shit out of him._

**Utter failed. Oh well I hope I can make it up later today because I'm going to make a Hellsing oneshot. Well I hope you enjoyed this. Have a nice day.**


End file.
